Many efforts have been made to solve the problem of deicing windshields to prevent the accumulation of ice on freezing mornings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,814 illustrates an apparatus which has been proposed for applying deicing fluid by pumping same from a container for application through the nozzles of a windshield washer directly to the windshield without mixing. Such an apparatus requires the use of a pump and is of limited effectiveness in preventing ice accumulations since the deicing fluid is applied without mixing with any other fluid to the windshield. Other patents which relate to deicing include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,920,730; 2,240,013; 2,622,261; 2,648,865; 3,135,004; 3,447,186; and 4,090,668.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a deicing apparatus for use on vehicle windshields and the like wherein a deicer fluid such as methanol is supplied from a pressurized container for mixing with wash fluid which is pumped from a supply to the nozzles of the windshield washer to enhance its effectiveness in the mixture.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for deicing the windshield of a vehicle utilizing a mixture of deicing liquid and wash fluid as would be supplied by the windshield washer system of the vehicle.